From Bad To Worse
by Swagman
Summary: 10.5 is kidnapped by the Master.
1. Chapter 1

The clone was not happy. Just as he was getting settled into life with Rose on Pete's World, a newly resurrected Master showed up and kidnapped him.

Bad enough that the Master was back, it also turned out that he had grown his own TARDIS and was planning to conquer the universe (again!).

To make matters even worse, instead of being subjected to the usual torture, the Master merely smiled wickedly and said that he, the Master, out of the goodness of his hearts, was going to restore him to a proper Time Lord body. Not surprisingly, the clone didn't find the Master's words to be particularly reassuring.

Resigning himself to his fate, the clone stopped trying to fight the anesthetic the Master had administered and surrendered to unconsciousness. His last thought was that perhaps, at last, he'd be ginger.

Some time later:

The clone awoke, felt two hearts beating in his chest and felt a rush of relief. The Master actually kept his word, the clone thought in astonishment. I'm in one piece and I'm a real Time Lord again. Rassilon, now I'll have to be grateful to him, he thought.

The clone decided to take stock of his new body, starting with the top. Ginger hair, rather long ginger hair at that, the clone thought, rather pleased and surprised at the Master's thoughtfulness. Rather small hands, though, and for some reason, he couldn't see his feet. It took a moment to register that his view was blocked. The clone tried to smooth down the two lumps blocking his view for several minutes before coming to the horrified realization that they were attached to his chest.

Realization dawned. The door opened and the Master returned. "Wake up sleeping beauty," he said, smirking. "I said I'd give you a Time Lord body, I didn't say it would be male, now did I?" The Master turned on the sound system, filling the room with the sounds of Barry White, poured two glasses of champagne and said, "now, about recreating the Time Lord race, no time like the present,"

The clone fainted.


	2. Turn down the volume

"OI!" the clone bellowed in a voice that could shatter glass. "Get over here and rub my feet, you idiot. NOW!"

The Master winced. Where had it all gone wrong? he thought dismally. He sighed loudly. I didn't realize how good I had it, he thought, nostalgic for the days when all he had to deal with was the incessant sound of the drums.

That was before he'd had his 'brilliant' idea to kidnapping the Doctor's clone from the parallel universe, and in what had seemed to be a great practical joke at the time, change 'him' to 'her'.

The Master hadn't reckoned on one thing. The clone was half human, and the human half was derived from one of the loudest, brashest human beings on the planet. Unfortunately for the Master, turning the clone female had not only unleashed the Donna Noble side, it had amplified her naturally strong personality into an unstoppable force of nature. From the first earsplitting "OI, SPACEMAN" the Master was defeated.

Sure, he tried to resist, but Clone Donna's voice not only drowned out the drums in his head, it shattered his concentration, destroyed his hypnotic mind-control abilities and generally ruined his evil plans.

To make matters worse, she seemed to consider him her personal servant, demanding massages, an endless credit line for her constant shopping trips (complete with the Master forced to hold her purse and/or act as pack mule) and control of the TV remote.

He would have escaped her loud clutches, but Clone Donna had rewired his TARDIS so that it only responded to her commands, leaving him with the unappetizing choice of either being her henpecked 'companion' or trying to make his way on some alien world alone.

Sometimes, the Master wondered if this all hadn't been part of some long-range plan made by his old nemesis. If so, well, played Doctor, the Master thought.

"GET OVER HERE NOW!" the voice from hell shouted. The Master jumped.

"IF YOU'RE A GOOD BOY, YOU'LL GET SOME NUM NUMS TONIGHT! IT'S ABOUT TIME WE RESTARTED THE TIME LORD RACE!" The Master winced again.

He opened his mouth to shout back, "NOT IF YOU WERE THE LAST TIME LADY IN THE UNIVERSE. I'D RATHER THROW MYSELF INTO A BLACK HOLE," but the words stuck in his throat.

"Yes dear," he said meekly. "I'll be right there."


End file.
